Digital Densetsu no Moonlight
by ZAFT Convoy
Summary: A legend hidden in the Moon Kingdom's past, an enemy long thought defeated, a past long forgotten. The history of Earth is revealed to be connected to the Moon Kingdom in ways deeper than anticipated. Hidden in the annals of time, a faction from this time emerges from a long stasis. But can these new allies help defeat this threat, or will this new enemy win and rule over Earth?
1. Prologue

_A large structure hovered in the sky above the Earth, invisible to the naked eye. Inside, four forms were standing at attention as one more form appeared in front of them all._

"_I see the time has come at long last." The final form said. "The day of this world's end is upon us all."_

"_And why, per say, are we attacking the Earth when the Sailor Scouts have been proven to still live, even in the time period here?" The first form, a female, huffed. "Those annoying Sailor Brats were even more of a nuisance back in the Silver Millennium!"_

_The fifth form cackled. "Oh, that may be true, but their _greatest ally_ is no more! Thus, the Sailor Scouts are actually_ weaker_ than usual here."_

_The other four forms just laughed raucously at that. They recalled the day the Celestial Silver Knight had been slain, and boy, had it been a joyous day indeed!_

"_So, go out and claim the ten we need!" The fifth form decreed. "And with those ten, soon, _no one_ shall oppose us!"_

_However, what the enemy did _not_ count on was the Sailor Scouts finding new allies, and ones who could bring back the legend…_

Long ago, well before the Silver Millennium, there lived a queen, the ruler of the Moon Kingdom, and with her, the Legendary Knights. Together, the ten Knights defended the Moon Kingdom and its denizens with great power, helping the rulers of each planet to defend their respective homes.

However, one day, a threat that not even the queen of the Moon Kingdom could defeat came into existence. As a last-ditch effort, the ten Knights combined their power and became the Celestial Knight, but to no avail. Only when the queen offered up the Silver Crystal to the Celestial Knight did the defenders win, but at a great cost.

The Celestial Silver Knight was no more, and the Legendary Knights were gone, leaving behind only husks that were once living. The power had been too much for the Knights' bodies to handle.

But the queen did not believe the Knights were gone for good. Instead, she took their bodies and had them entombed in the greatest resting place of the past warriors of the Moon Kingdom. She foretold that one day, the knights would reawaken, but in new forms, and in a new time.

Safe to say, that time…is now…


	2. Missing Victims, New Enemy

**Here is chapter one~! :3 Note: I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon. I only own Henry Green and the ten Lost Wielders as well as the idea of the Planetary Knights.**

**Tropical Remix: Glad you liked it~! :3 Enjoy my next chapter! :D**

**Ari: I'm glad you like it! :3**

**To all readers: If you want to review, then it would be appreciated if you logged in and left a review. If you do not want to, then that is fine, but at least put your account name so I can respond more personally. The same goes for those who do not have accounts. At least use a consistent name instead of 'guest' so I can respond to the reviews better.**

"Sailor Scout Attack!"

_"Digimon Attack!"_

* * *

In the past, there was once a silver knight of celestial origins, a being of great power, power so great, it defeated an evil that not even the great queen of the Moon Kingdom could defeat.

Sad to say, that knight was slain in battle, the result of using all of his power. This knight, the great Celestial Silver Knight, became a legend in the Moon Kingdom, the tales of his great deeds passed down from one generation to the next. However, as time went on, the legend became more and more muddled, meaning the true identity of the knight was lost through multiple retellings. Soon, only the legend of the Celestial Silver Knight laying in sleep, awaiting the day the princess needs his power once more, remained...

* * *

Luna looked up as she saw Serena sleeping in the main house of Raye's temple where the black-haired Sailor Soldier of Mars lived with her grandfather.

However, what was odd this time around was that Raye's grandfather was actually missing, and said Sailor Scout was looking for him. "Just where did he go?!" Raye groaned as she slumped down on her seat, her search having been fruitless.

"How should we know?" Lita snapped back. The brown-haired beauty that guarded Jupiter was also worried, since this was a family member of one of their own.

Looking around, Amy, the bluenette guardian of Mercury, frowned to herself. It wasn't very hard to determine that Raye was worried, but it didn't help that ten people had gone missing for no reason in the last week. Ten people in seven days was disturbing for even the local police. And what was worse, there were no leads on any of the missing people!

Amy nudged Serena, waking the Moon Princess with a yawn. "Ugh...Amy...can't I get some shut-eye for once?" Serena whined.

"Serena, you've been sleeping for the last two hours!" Amy scolded. "We need to be studying!"

"Well, don't blame me! Mom's been panicking since Sammy went missing!" The blonde with the meatball hairstyle moaned.

That startled the rest of the Sailor Scouts. "WHAT?!"

"Your brother is missing?!" Mina, the blonde-haired princess of Venus, asked in shock. "No wonder you're so tired!"

"Ugh...Don't remind me..." Serena moaned through another yawn. "Mom's been having me and dad search all over town for him...It's interfering with my normal sleep habits as well as my nap times..."

Mina sighed. "Anyone else missing someone?"

"Well, Molly and Melvin are also missing." Amy noted. "I haven't seen them since last week."

"WAH! Molly is missing as well!?" Serena gaped as she sat upright from her slouched position.

"Yes, and it's disturbing because no one knows where these people went." Amy continued.

However, the Sailor Scouts weren't the only ones who had someone go missing either...

* * *

In another part of the city, Takuya Kanbara, a 14-year-old boy, was worried sick about his baby brother Shinya, who had been missing for a week now. He had no idea on where his brother could be, and it was worrisome with no leads.

"Where are you, Shinya...?" Takuya murmured as he looked at an image of his brother. In it, the two siblings were grinning like idiots who were laughing at the fact the other was soaking wet.

It didn't help that some of his friends also had close people go missing as well. Koji and Koichi had their father go missing while Tommy had his brother go missing, and on top of that, others had gone missing as well.

While Zoe had been lucky in that no one in her family had gone missing, she wasn't truly safe either.

It seemed things were just getting worse and worse for all of them.

The six friends had gathered in the park recently to discuss the strange disappearances. And it was disturbing to all of them. JP and Zoe were the only two who had no family members missing, but they could tell the others were distraught.

Looking at the other four of their team, JP spoke. "Are you guys doing okay?"

"As well as we could be." Koichi murmured.

JP looked down, unsure of how to proceed in conversation now.

Silence reigned for a few minutes before Takuya finally lost it. "GAH!" He shouted at last. "I can't take this!" He slammed a fist into the wall he was standing against. "Four of us are missing family members, and there have been no leads by the police!"

Tommy frowned at that. "Yeah, but what can _we_ do?" He asked, making his former leader and friend look back at him. "I mean, here we are just kids. We don't even have our Spirits anymore!"

As much as Takuya hated to admit it, the younger boy had a point. In the human world, they were just kids, not the Legendary Warriors anymore. Koji clenched his fists, silently cursing the fact their Spirit partners had just sent them back to the human world without a way to get them back.

Zoe frowned as she looked at her close friends. "Tommy's right. And even if we _did_ have our spirits, what could we do to help? The police have no leads, and there have been none for the other missing people either."

Just then, JP had a thought. "But what about those Sailor Scouts we have been hearing about?" He asked as the other five looked at him in surprise. "Can't they do anything about this? What if this is a new enemy?"

At once, the six kids got chills rushing throughout their bodies. Was it possible the missing people were taken by a new enemy?! It seemed likely…

* * *

With the Sailor Scouts, Luna, Serena's cat, was thinking as Raye spoke again. "What's _really_ odd is that there have been no leads found by the police."

Mina frowned at that. Having worked with the police as Sailor V before, she had an idea of what Raye was saying. "Yeah. I mean, if there were leads, the police would follow them up and put out reports. But since there have been no reports, that means no leads."

"Wow, Mina." Amy joked. "I didn't know you were so good at police procedure."

Mina blushed at that. "Amy!" She whined. "I told you not to mention that!"

Lita chuckled. "Sounds like you're somewhat still embarrassed by that." She teased, making the blonde guardian of Venus swipe at her hand in response.

Serena then groaned. "But what does that have to do with anything?!" She moaned.

Mina regained herself while shooting Lita a glare. "It means the person behind these kidnappings is either good at covering their tracks, or it could be a new enemy."

Her words made Luna perk up. The black cat advisor spoke at that point. "Maybe Mina has a point." She said, making the humans look back at her. "If there are no leads for the police to follow, maybe it is a new enemy."

"But if it is a new enemy, then who is it?" Lita asked as she looked at the cat.

Luna cleared her throat. "Well, Scouts, long before Silver Millennium, there was the Great Tactician, Queen Marie." She began. "She became known as such because of a Great War that could have wiped out all of humankind if not for a powerful ally. This ally was known as the Celestial Silver Knight, and is said to have driven back a great foe, a foe so powerful it was said this foe could render dimensions asunder."

The Sailor Scouts looked shocked and horrified at this legend. "It is said the Celestial Silver Knight gave up his life to drive this foe back. But the Great Tactician Queen Marie knew it was only a matter of time until this foe returned. So, she sealed the Celestial Silver Knight and his men in the greatest resting place of the warriors of the Moon Kingdom, predicting they would one day return, reincarnated like you girls were." Luna continued, ignoring the looks of the Sailor Soldiers.

"So, we have to find these reincarnated knights?" Mina asked as Luna nodded.

"Yes. You girls need to find the Planetary Knights and revive them, for they are the only ones who can defeat this new foe." Luna finished.

Off to the side, Raye had a frown on her face as she heard that. Something about that seemed wrong somehow. She could feel a feeling tugging at her heart, like it was saying something was about to happen, and she didn't know what it was.

* * *

_Ten forms knelt before five forms wearing robes. The lead robed form sneered to itself. The ten were finally here._

_"We are here at your beck and call." The first form, wearing armor, said in a deep baritone._

_"Yes, and, just as you did in the past, shall do so again." The lead robed form purred. It raised a shadowy hand. "Now, you, Lost Wielder of Fire, shall go to Earth and take the Soul Crystals of those you see."_

_"And if those Sailor Scouts appear?" The first form asked._

_"Then dispose of them, like you did so many eons ago." The robed form said._

_There was a column of fire before the form vanished, leaving 14 forms remaining…_

* * *

**Earth**

The form appeared in a burst of fire in shadows before sneering as he observed the humans. It was going to be easy to snag the Soul Crystals of the humans since the Sailor Scouts were so weak in this time.

Seeing his first victim, he lunged.

* * *

The Sailor Scouts perked up as they heard what sounded like a scream. Running over, the team was surprised to see a shadowed form taking what happened to be a crystal from a civilian.

"Hey!" Raye shouted. "Just who is that?!"She demanded.

"I don't know." Mina said. "But I think we should transform."

The other scouts nodded and got out their transformation sticks.

**(**Split-screen transformation**)**

_"Sailor Star Power!"_

_"Moon Prism Power!"_

**(**Split-screen transformation ends**)**

In a flash of light, the Sailor Scouts were revealed in all their glory.

Sailor Mars pointed at the form. "Okay, ugly! Drop that crystal!"

The form looked over, only to sneer with unseen features. It pocketed the crystal as it began to walk towards the Sailor Soldiers. "Well, what do we have here?" It mocked in a male voice. "The Sailor Scouts? How interesting..."

"What do you want?!" Sailor Mars demanded.

"Why, I was sent to merely gather up the Soul Crystals of the humans." The form replied with a sneer in its voice.

Sailor Mercury had out her scanner and was scanning this new foe. "I believe this foe should be weak to water." She said before getting her attack set. "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

The Sailor Soldier of Mercury sent a blast of water towards this new foe, but, to her surprise, and that of the other Scouts, it backfired, _big_ time. The form just laughed while drenched. "Surprise~!" The form teased as it stepped out of the shadows to reveal a form that had purple eyes, black hair that was wild and ran down to his butt, dark, black armor, a blood red body suit, and bulging muscles all over his upper body with legs that lacked any sort of muscle tone. There were black markings on his face, and _all_ of his teeth were fangs. "I am immune to your powers since they are made up of magic."

_"WHAT?!"_ All the Sailor Scouts were shocked. "How is that possible?!" Sailor Mars asked in disbelief. As the only Sailor Scout who could sense evil spirits and exorcise them, she was more in tune with her magical powers and prowess than the others. It also helped she was the strongest Scout, at least magically anyway. So if this new enemy could stand up to even her power, what did that say about their chances of winning?

The new foe just laughed again. "It is because I have the only thing that can counteract your magical attacks." The form sneered. "And as to what that is, well...why would I tell you?"

Sailor Jupiter was mad as heck now. "Oh...That's it!" She shouted as she ran at the new foe. She was hoping her physical strength would at least give her an edge, and to her secret relief, it seemed the new enemy wasn't expecting the force she had behind her punch. Or so it seemed. In response to her punch, the new enemy just blocked it before sneering and letting loose with his own punch, right to her face. The right hook caught Sailor Jupiter off-guard and she fell to the ground with a grunt.

In anger, Sailor Mars readied her own attack. "MARS FIRE...IGNITE!"

The stream of fire engulfed the new foe, but all they heard was laughter. "How quaint." The foe mocked. "And toasty..." He added with a sneer. In a rush of speed, the foe knocked Sailor Mars out with a punch to the gut before turning to Sailor Venus and rushing towards her, delivering a nasty headbutt to her stomach. It was by pure luck that his horns on his mask didn't pierce her stomach.

Turning to Sailor Mercury, the foe then did a sweeping kick and drove an elbow into her back when she landed on her stomach. That left only Sailor Moon for defeating him.

Sailor Moon was surprised, but readied her own special attack. "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

The heart-shaped attack sped towards the new foe, and while he did burst through it, his body didn't disappear. Instead, he sneered at the leader of the Sailor Scouts before getting a fire-based attack ready. _"FIRE FIST!"_

The fist-shaped fire blasts hit Sailor Moon and sent her skidding on her back before the foe stood up and loomed over all five defeated Sailor Scouts. "How sad. If this is how powerful the Sailor Scouts are in this time, then you should just give up because you have no chance of defeating us." The foe mocked before hefting the pouch of Soul Crystals.

"Who...who...are you...?" Sailor Mars rasped from her spot on the ground.

The foe just sneered again. "Why, you may call me Giaunmon, my dear weakling..." He purred before disappearing in a burst of flame...

* * *

The six kids came running up, just in time to see the new foe finish defeating Sailor Moon, only to disappear in a burst of flame. Takuya gaped, as did his friends. "W-what happened here?!" Tommy exclaimed in shock.

"How should I know?" Koji shot back, but he too was staring in shock. How was it that the Sailor Scouts had lost? Weren't they supposed to be strong enough to take on any foes that came their way?

As the Sailor Scouts staggered to their feet, the six kids could only wonder how strong this new foe they had seen vanish was.

* * *

Off to the side, Luna perked up as she sensed something different about the six children who were now standing before the Sailor Scouts. She crept over, wondering if it was possible.

Sailor Mars groaned as she shook her head. "Wow...Who knew that guy would be so tough?" She remarked before her senses for the supernatural kicked in. Whipping her head to the side, the Sailor Guardian of Mars could see six children standing there in what had to be shock and horror. It felt...familiar somehow, the feeling she was getting from the kids. Sailor Mars then saw Luna walking over to the children. She frowned to herself before following the black cat advisor over.

* * *

Takuya blinked as he saw Sailor Mars walking towards them. He wasn't sure how to react to this, with the same going for his friends. Zoe, Koji, Koichi, JP, and Tommy were also unsure of what to make of this new development.

"What are you kids doing here?" Sailor Mars asked as she stopped before the six former Legendary Warriors.

"Um...we just heard the sounds of the fight and came to see what was going on." Zoe explained, looking nervous. "We didn't mean to get in the way!"

Sailor Mars frowned. "Well, stay away next time." She scolded the six. "We don't need to be held back protecting kids who don't know when to stay away from the danger!"

Takuya frowned at that before something shocking happened. A voice they had never heard before spoke up. "I wouldn't be quick to send them away, Sailor Mars."

The six kids looked around before the voice spoke again. "Look down." Takuya and his friends did so, only to be greeted by the sight of the black cat before them. "Hello there."

JP yelped at that. "D-did that cat just..._talk_?!"

A sigh escaped the black cat. "Yes, I did."

Sailor Mars looked down at the cat in shock. "Luna?!"

Now things were getting confusing for the former Warriors. "Okay! Hold up!" Takuya snapped as he held up his hands. "Just _what_ is going on here?!"

Looking at the six, both Sailor Mars and Luna sighed. It seemed it was time to tell these kids just who they were.

Luna looked at the six children before her. "Basically, I am a helper to the Sailor Scouts." Luna began. "My name is Luna, and I am the advisor to Sailor Moon and her Sailor Scouts."

"And I am Sailor Mars, the Guardian of the Planet Mars." Sailor Mars said as she introduced herself as well.

"Okay...?" JP said in confusion. "But what does that have to do with us?"

"Everything." Luna replied. "The reason it does, is because you children are six of the Ten Planetary Knights."

* * *

_A cloaked form watched from the shadows as the Sailor Guardian of Mars and the cat stood talking with the six kids. While not capable of it physically, the form mentally frowned at that. Why was Sailor Mars talking with those kids? Was it possible that the kids were somehow connected to the Sailor Scouts? He did not know._

_He could recall the first true attack, but one that no one was aware of due to it not being noticed at the time. It was also the one that had changed him, and not just mentally either..._

_Shaking his head, the form decided it was time to return home. With a single jump, the form landed on the ground from the tree where it had been perched, walking off into the distance._

* * *

"Planetary Knights?" The six kids asked as one. Luna nodded at their question.

"Yes, and because I can sense the energy of the Knights from you kids, that means you _are_ the Knights!" Luna declared with pride.

The children looked at one another, worried looks on their faces. The leader, Sailor Mars noted, looked back and spoke. "Look, I think you have it all wrong." the boy began. "We are not these Knights."

"Oh, yes you are!" Luna said sternly. "My senses about this are _never_ wrong!"

Sailor Mars blinked at the sudden insistence from Luna.

"Okay, so say we _are_ these Knights." The long-haired boy with the bandanna began. "What can _we_ do against this foe?"

Luna smiled at that. "I thought you would never ask." She said before jumping up and flipping six times. In a matter of seconds, six round brooches appeared. They looked like the clasps for holding a cape in place around the wearer's neck. The first one, gold in color with a red gem, landed in the hands of the youngest boy, the one with the hat that had the kanji of ice on it. The second one, silver in color with a teal gem, landed in the goggle-wearing boy's hands. The third one, silver in color with a blue gem, landed in the lone girl's hands. The fourth one, gold in color with a pearl gem, landed in the baseball hat-wearing boy's hands. The fifth one, gold in color with a dark grey gem, landed in the bandanna-wearing boy's hands. And the sixth one, solver in color with an amber gem, landed in the coverall-wearing boy's hands.

The six kids looked at their gems with confusion as Luna continued to speak. "These are your power brooches." She explained. "They will enable you to transform into your Knightly selves."

Luna then looked back at the six. "Tomorrow, we will have a meeting at the Hikawa Shrine. You six should be there, since this new foe is one only you can defeat." With that, she began to walk off, Sailor Mars staring after before following. However, Mars gave one last glance back at the six kids. For some reason, their brooches didn't seem to match them personality-wise. But why...?

Once away from the kids, Sailor Mars gave Luna a glare. "Okay, what was all that about back there?!" She demanded.

"I was just getting the Knights ready for the meeting." The black cat explained.

Her words didn't sit well with Sailor Mars, but she brushed it off. After all, the cat had brought them all together as a team, right...?

Sailor Jupiter and the rest of the Sailor Scouts approached, having seen the exchange between Sailor Mars, Luna, and the six kids.

"So...who were those kids?" Sailor Venus asked as she looked down at Luna.

"Those were the Planetary Knights." Luna replied.

At her words, all the Sailor Scouts stopped walking. Sailor Jupiter looked at Luna with a look of disbelief. "Luna, are you _sure_ those kids were the Planetary Knights?" The Guardian of Jupiter asked. "They looked like middle schoolers at most!"

"Well, weren't you the same age when you got your powers?" Luna retorted. Sailor Jupiter had to admit, the black cat had a point.

Sailor Mercury then spoke up. "I didn't pick up anything that indicated they had powers like ours." She noted, having scanned the kids as they had talked with Sailor Mars and Luna.

"Is it because they didn't awaken yet?" Sailor Venus asked.

"It could be." Sailor Mercury mused.

Sailor Moon looked down, lost in her thoughts. Something about what Luna was saying seemed off, yet she didn't know why. Were those kids _really_ the Knights Luna had mentioned? Her silence did not go unnoticed. "Hey, is something wrong, Serena?" Sailor Mars asked as the team leader looked up.

"Huh?" She asked before she realized she had been staring at the ground. "Oh! Nothing! Everything's just fine!" Sailor Moon giggled, but deep down, she was wondering why she hadn't heard of the Planetary Knights until now.

Sailor Mars frowned, but didn't press the issue. Instead, she looked down at Luna. "So, what did you sense with those kids?" The black-haired Scout asked.

"I sensed a great power within them." Luna replied. "That is how I knew they were the Planetary Knights."

"Anyway, did you _HAVE_ to tell those kids about a meeting tomorrow?" Sailor Mars snapped. "We don't even know if those kids _are_ the Planetary Knights!"

"Well, I can sense they are." Luna retorted before looking back at Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars sighed as Sailor Jupiter spoke. "Okay, so we have a sudden meeting with six kids whom we just met and know nothing about." She mused with a sigh. "What a great way to start off a new conflict..."

She had no idea as to how right she was...

* * *

The next day, the six kids were walking towards a temple, the Hikawa Shrine. Koji had noticed Koichi was feeling a bit off, as he looked somewhat pale. And he himself wasn't faring much better, as he felt a bit sick to his stomach. Takuya was looking a bit ill, like he was running a fever, and Tommy felt a bit warm, like he was coming down with the flu. JP looked like he was constipated, and Zoe felt a bit under the weather, like she had a sinus infection.

All six had begun to feel this way right after they got home, but each chalked it up to coming down with a slight bug. None of them felt bad enough to be bedridden either, so it was decided to go to this meeting the next day.

As soon as they arrived, Zoe saw the black cat, Luna, was waiting for them along with another cat, a white one, and Sailor Mars. "Hey, is that the black cat, Luna?" She asked.

Koji frowned at that. "It looks like it." He agreed.

Sailor Mars walked up to the six children. "I must admit, we were half expecting you to not show." She mused before Luna cleared her throat.

"I believe we have a meeting to get started." She said before the seven followed her and the white cat into the temple. Entering the main room, the six kids could see the other Sailor Scouts waiting for them.

"Sit down, Knights." Luna said as Takuya and his friends did just that.

Once they were seated, Luna then turned to speak. "Well, now that we are all here, why don't we get this started? First, we should introduce ourselves."

"Fine." The goggle-wearing boy spoke. "My name is Takuya."

"Koji." The bandanna-wearing boy grunted.

"Koichi." The baseball hat-wearing boy said, his voice somewhat softer.

"JP." The coverall-wearing boy replied.

"Tommy." The orange-cap wearing boy said with a grin.

"Zoe." The purple-beanie wearing girl said.

Then it was the Sailor Scouts' turn. "I'm Sailor Moon." The leader of the Scouts said.

"Sailor Mars." The black-haired Scout replied.

"Sailor Jupiter." The brown-haired beauty said simply.

"Sailor Venus, at your service." The blonde-haired guardian teased.

"And I am Sailor Mercury." The blue-haired Scout finished.

Sailor Jupiter then spoke up. "Why don't you just tell us whom we are facing?" She asked while folding her arms across her chest. "And how it involves these six?" she added while pointing at the six kids before them.

Luna looked to the brown-haired Guardian of Jupiter. "You see, there is a new foe." She began.

"Well, duh!" Sailor Mars snapped. "We saw it yesterday!"

"But what you _don't_ know is that this new foe is one that is so powerful, not even the Silver Crystal was enough to defeat it." Luna continued. "It occurred well before Silver Millennium, in the time of the great Moon Queen Marie. She was also known as the Great Tactician, able to counter this new foe and hold them off." The cat then stopped before continuing. "Because of this, the Earth itself was attacked, and thus, the human race almost came to an end."

To hear this was a shock to all gathered there. "Are you kidding?!" JP exclaimed.

"No, I am not." Luna continued. She then faced the group again. "Artemis can explain more, since he knows the tale better than I do."

The white cat, Artemis, stepped forward and continued where Luna had left off. "As Luna was explaining, this new foe was around long before Silver Millennium and the Earth was almost destroyed." He glanced over the two teams before continuing. "But, during that terrible fighting, a new hope arose out of the ashes of almost certain defeat. And that hope was the Celestial Silver Knight and his men, the Planetary Knights. With the help of these brave men, the Kingdom was spared certain destruction. But it came at a great cost. The Moon Queen was forced to give the Celestial Silver Knight the Silver Crystal to defeat this new foe, but sadly it didn't do the job. The foe was instead driven back, and all of the Planetary Knights were left in a deep sleep in the aftermath."

Artemis took a breath before resuming. "After the battle and defeat of this enemy, the Celestial Silver Knight and his men were entombed in the greatest resting place for the warriors of the Moon Kingdom. Queen Marie predicted that the Knights would return in a new time and be reincarnated, much like you Scouts were after the fall of Silver Millennium." He then looked at the six kids that were seated before him, each with their transformation brooches on. "And six of those reincarnated Knights are before us now."

Takuya frowned. "But why are we these Knights? We have no past memories of this time you are telling us about."

"That is because you have yet to awaken those memories." Luna said seriously.

Zoe didn't like the way the cat was insistent they were these Knights. "But are you _sure_ we are these Knights?"

Luna sighed. "Yes, I am." She replied.

"Anyway, with this new foe having returned, it is up to you six to help the Sailor Scouts protect the Moon Princess." Luna said as she looked back up at the six. "We need your help Knights. Only you can protect your Princess."

Koji held up his hands. "Hold on. '_Our'_ Princess?" He asked as he glared at Luna. "Since when did we become part of your little branch of royalty?"

"You are the Planetary Knights, so therefore you fall under the Moon Princess's leadership." Luna replied, not really paying attention to the fact that the boy was glaring at her. Or if she was, she wasn't reacting to it.

Tommy then spoke up. "So, um...are we done with this meeting?"

Artemis looked at Luna and the Sailor Scouts before Luna sighed. "I guess we are." She said.

As the six kids left, having been told the issue at hand now, Sailor Venus looked at Luna. "So, just how strong are these Planetary Knights?" She asked as Luna beamed.

"Oh, they are _very_ strong." Luna assured her. "Nothing can defeat the Knights."

Sailor Venus smiled back, but she had a bad feeling in her gut, and she didn't know why.

Sailor Mars frowned. For some reason, she was sensing something amiss, but she couldn't tell _what_ that was...

* * *

As Tommy and his friends made their way back from the temple, the youngest kid couldn't help but get the feeling something was off. He felt...hot...like as in burning up. "Guys...I feel funny..." He muttered.

Koji frowned at that. "Same here. I feel like I have a stomach ache and I can't make it go away."

Takuya shivered. "I feel cold for some reason, but why?"

"Don't ask me!" Zoe whined. "I'm so stuffed up I can't breath through my nose!"

Koichi didn't even answer because he was sure he would pass out from the mere action of talking.

"It's probably just our new powers." JP assured them, but his body felt achy, like he was being weighed down by something.

All six couldn't help but wonder if it really was their new powers...

* * *

_Two forms ran through the trees to the station. One was white and had a pink belt around its waist while the other was more like a orangish rabbit wearing red pants. The white form had in its belt ten small orbs that were of varying colors. Then, he saw it. Their ticket to the human world was before them. Sleek in shape, with the form of a train, this was the Trailmon that would take them to where the Warriors were located._

_"Are we there yet?" The rabbit asked as the white chicken-like form slapped him._

_"Yes, we are, you nitwit!" The smaller form snapped before he looked at the Trailmon. "Can you take us?"_

_"If by that you mean to the human world, then yes, I can." The Trailmon replied before the doors to one of the cars opened. "All aboard!"_

_"Oh! A Trailmon, Bokomon!" The rabbit said, making the chicken, Bokomon, sigh._

_"Yes, I know. Now get on, Neemon!" Bokomon snapped, shoving the rabbit, Neemon, onto the Trailmon. Once he himself was onboard, the Trailmon shut the car doors and began to head for the human world._

_Looking out the window of the car, Bokomon spoke to himself. "Don't you worry. I _will_ find the Warriors, just as you asked me to..."_ _He murmured as the Trailmon headed out from the station._

_Unbeknownst to him, an emblem shown somewhat before it faded into nothingness..._

* * *

The Sailor Scouts and former Warriors ponder a new foe that makes their appearance, only for the Sailor Scouts to lose. The former Warriors are roped in by Luna, who claims they are these Planetary Knights who can defeat the enemy. But when they receive their power brooches, the kids feel off, while in the Digital World, two former friends are on their way to the human world to seek out the Warriors. But can they do it, or will the former Warriors become these Planetary Knights? Read on to find out~! :3

Also, constructive criticism **ONLY** please! That means **_NO_** flames are allowed. And by that I mean outright hatred of the author or the story. And any reviews that are just troll reviews _**WILL**_ be reported **AND/OR** deleted depending on if they are signed or not.


	3. Shining Ven, Dimming Life

**Here is chapter two~! :3 Note: I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon. I only own Henry Green and the ten Lost Wielders as well as the idea of the Planetary Knights.**

**To all readers: If you want to review, then it would be appreciated if you logged in and left a review. If you do not want to, then that is fine, but at least put your account name so I can respond more personally. The same goes for those who do not have accounts. At least use a consistent name instead of 'guest' so I can respond to the reviews better and make the responses more personal to each reader.**

"Sailor Scout Attack!"

_"Digimon Attack!"_

**"Knight Attack!"**

* * *

The moon shone down gently on the city of Shibuya below, every resident sleeping peacefully in their beds. Well, most were anyway, for in one apartment, a boy with short black hair was tossing and turning in his bed, the pearl-like gem on his brooch flashing between the symbol for Venus and another symbol, one that was unable to be seen due to the light magical energy of the brooch. This continued for a few minutes before the gem stopped glowing, just in time for the boy to snap awake and sit up abruptly, panting with wide blue eyes and sweat running down his face. Koichi Kimura was shaken by the dream he had just experienced, and he wasn't exactly feeling like himself either. The boy sighed as he placed his hands on his sweaty face, covering his eyes and mouth before he removed them and stared at his shaking limbs.

Koichi had no idea why he was shaking, but he certainly didn't like it. It also didn't help he felt off, like he was slowly being poisoned. He sighed again and decided to try and get some sleep again, but it didn't come so easily to him after that dream.

* * *

The next day, the Sailor Scouts were talking and having a somewhat lazy day. Luna in particular was looking quite pleased with yesterday's events. Her happy demeanor was not hard to see. Beside her, Serena was also smiling because of the thought of such strong allies.

"Well, someone sure is happy." Mina joked as Raye sighed.

"Oh, absolutely," Luna exclaimed with glee. "We have the strongest allies imagineable on our side!"

"That's all well and good, but we need to know more about this new enemy." Amy noted. "I mean, that new enemy agent had immunity to our magical attacks!" She then looked down in thought. "Based on that, I wonder which Knight will be first." She continued. "I would conclude it would be the Knight of Neptune, based on our enemy's powers, right?" She finished as she looked at Luna.

"While it is a good assumption, the Knight that will appear first is Ven, the Knight of Venus." Luna replied. "He is the leader of the Knights, and as such, he will appear first, with the rest of his men following suit."

Mina squealed at that. "Oh, I hope he is a hunk!" She gushed.

Raye sighed at that. While she was not one for falling for boys much, she still did find a few attractive. But she didn't go guy crazy like Lita and Mina. Still, the idea of Mina falling for her Knight was not much of a surprise.

Looking back at Luna, Raye spoke. "So, when this Ven comes in, how can we help him out?"

"Oh, all you have to do is hold back any civilians. Leave everything to Ven otherwise." Luna assured her.

Raye nodded in response.

* * *

At the park, Takuya and his friends were gathered, along Katsuharu, Chiaki, Teruo, and Teppei, four other kids who knew their secret because of their previous time in the Digital World, even if they hadn't done anything in the end. The four kids were concerned for their friends, namely because each looked like they were feeling ill.

"Dude, you okay?" Teruo asked as Koichi looked back at him with a weak smile.

"I'm fine," Koichi replied before he winced as his head spun with dizziness. He put a hand to his head and groaned as he sat back down.

"Are you sure?" Katsuharu asked with a frown. "Because you don't look like it to me."

Koichi sighed. "No, I am not." He admitted at last. "I feel like I am in pain all over my body."

"Well, I'm feeling cold all over, like I am hypothermic." Takuya added before he shivered and sneezed in response to that statement. "Ugh..."

Looking down, Teppei had a thought. He knew his friends had been the Legendary Warriors, but it seemed they had not wondered if there was an after affect of being able to become Digimon. Perhaps what they were experiencing right now was a possible after affect? JP noticed the younger boy had a thoughtful look on his face. "Hey, something on your mind?" He asked as Teppei looked back up at him.

"I was just wondering if what you guys are feeling is a side effect of being able to become Digimon," He replied. "I mean, it makes sense in a way. Tommy feels warm because he is used to using the power of ice. Takuya feels chilled because he is lacking the power of fire, and Koichi may be feeling pain because he is in the light outside."

JP looked down as well. What he was saying did have some merit to the idea. However, it did not seem possible, even if it was a plausible explanation. "While a good theory, it can't be possible." The older boy finally said as he looked back up. "Some of us had our Spirits stolen before, and we didn't experience anything like this before when that happened."

Teppei looked down, his mind wondering why the former Warriors were feeling like this then.

Chiaki then spoke up. "Well, if it's not related to their Spirits, then what is it that is making them feel like this?"

"I don't know." Katsuharu admitted. "But it's definitely worrisome."

* * *

The Sailor Scouts made their way to the same park where the 'Knights' were sitting and talking, but the 'Knights' were thankfully unaware of the civilian identities of the Scouts. Raye looked around the park and took in the appearance. It was quiet and calm, like the sky before a storm. "So, what do you think will happen when Ven appears?" Mina asked with glee.

"Well, he will no doubt slay the new enemy," Luna replied with a proud tone. "I have no doubt we can win this one."

Mina giggled as the rest of the Scouts began to talk about the Planetary Knights and who would be next to arrive.

Just then, Luna perked up as she sensed a familiar energy. Looking around, her blue eyes landed on the six Knights from before, but there were four others with them. These last four kids also gave off the same energy, which made her wonder if they were the last of the Planetary Knights.

She began to make her way over, only for the Knights to look up as she made her way over to them. "Oh, it's you," The Knight of Mercury grunted before he sneezed again.

The last four kids looked at him in surprise. "You know this cat?" The glasses-wearing boy asked.

"Don't go there, Katsuharu, Chiaki, Teruo, Teppei." JP grumbled,

"Indeed they do," Luna replied, making the four kids gape in shock. "I am Luna, and I am the one who gave your fellow Knights their power brooches."

"Power brooches?" The four asked as the cat nodded.

"Yes." Luna replied. "To become their Knightly selves."

Katsuharu could only wonder how this cat presumed his friends were these Knights when there was no way they could be.

"And you four are the last of the Knights," The cat continued. "We need your help to defeat this new foe." She then jumped up and flipped four times, four brooches landing in their hands.

Katsuharu caught his, which was gold in color with a brown gem in the center. Chiaki's had a silver color with a pink gem, Teppei's was silver with a yellow gem, and Teruo's was gold with a metallic center that was silver.

As soon as he caught his brooch, Teppei was quick to note he felt...tired for some reason. Like he could not stay awake. However, he did not say this out loud. As soon as she landed, Luna smiled at them all.

"It will be a pleasure to work with you Knights," She said with pride before turning and walking off.

Looking down at his brooch, Teppei had a feeling something was wrong with him. He felt his body aching and it wasn't a normal aching either.

As soon as she made her way back towards the Sailor Scouts, Raye noticed Luna coming back with a look of pride on her face. "And what's got you all happy?" She asked as Luna smiled at the Scouts.

"We have all ten Planetary Knights on our side now!" The cat announced proudly.

Her words made all the Sailor Scouts smile in relief. They now had all their allies on their side! Or so it seemed...

* * *

_The unseen form didn't even twitch at seeing the two teams talking, unaware they were bound by an unseen past. He could only wonder if they were truly meant to work together. From the dimension he lurked in, his fan waved in front of his faceplate. Perhaps it was the time stream that would reveal what was to come?_

_This would be interesting, he mused mentally. Yes, perhaps this would work out yet..._

* * *

A scream cut across the open air of the park, making all 16 people look back. Before them all was the same first enemy the Sailor Scouts had first fought. Because the two teams were a fair enough distance away from each other, the 'Knights' did not see what the Sailor Scouts did next.

_"Sailor Star Power!"_

_"Moon Prism Power!"_

In a flash of light, the Sailor Scouts transformed before it faded, revealing them in their full glory. Luna ran over to the 'Knights', knowing that the Sailor Scouts would need their help. "Knights, we need your help!" She exclaimed as the ten looked over at her coming their way.

"But...how can we?" Tommy asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Knight of Mars." Luna said. "All you need to do is hold up your brooch and say your planet name, followed by "Knight up!"

Koichi felt odd, like he was compelled to do just that. Fear flooded him as his body acted on its own, and he tried to stop it, but to no avail. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them as he held up the white and gold brooch. "Venus, Knight Up!"

A white and gold glow encompassed him as pain suddenly filled the boy's body, but while he wanted to scream, his mouth would not move to do so. Instead, he felt his body twirl around as it grew buff and strong, and he could feel his face rearrange itself so he now had a plank jaw and his hair grew long as armor formed on his body, his arms flexing on their own. The cape formed before clasping onto the brooch, which now sat over his heart. A sword appeared as he grasped it with no input from his mind consciously, and Koichi felt his mouth move of its own accord, speaking out the name he now bore. "Ven, Knight of Venus!"

As soon as he finished speaking, Koichi tried to turn to his friends, but found his body reacting in a different manner. The boy was panicking now. Why was his body not responding to his mental commands?! _'C'mon! _Please_ move the way I want to!'_ He mentally pleaded before his body did as he commanded, which was to face his friends. He made to speak, but the words he said were not what he intended to say. "Tis I, Ven, the Knight of Love and Light!" He declared against his will.

Beside the Knight, Luna beamed with pride. "Sailor Scouts, allow me to introduce Ven, the Knight of Love and Light!" She declared as Ven struck a heroic pose, despite Koichi's attempts to prevent his body from doing so.

Sailor Venus squealed in delight at how handsome her Knight was. "He's such a hunk!" She squealed in delight.

Koichi tried ask a question, but his mouth moved of its own accord again, despite his attempt to stop it. "T'will be thy pleasure to serve thee, milady. Thy shall serve thine lovely maiden in battle to protect thee from thy forces of evil!" As soon as his mouth let those words out, Koichi began to freak out. What was going on?! Why was he only half in control of his body?! And why was he not able to ask questions?! _'What did that cat_ do_ to me?!'_ The boy thought in fear.

But he didn't have time to dwell on the issue, because the new enemy laughed at their attempts to stop him. The six turned to face the new enemy, who sneered at them in response. "My, how brave of you to face me. And foolish no less!" He mocked as Sailor Mars frowned.

"I think it is _you_ who is foolish!" She snapped back.

"I am Giaunmon, the Lost Wielder of Fire, and you humans think you can stop me? You don't stand a chance!" The enemy, Giaunmon, sneered.

At his words, Koichi found himself, as Ven, lunging forwards and drawing out his holy-looking blade. "Vile fiend! I shall slay thou!" He cried, despite Koichi making every mental plea to not speak. "Let's thou see if thy can survive this attack of thee!" Koichi found himself holding up the sword despite his attempts to pull it down, and the boy was truly scared now. He hated this! He wanted his Spirits of Darkness back! But it was too late. The words were out of his mouth before he knew it. **"HOLY SWORD!"**

With a majestic wave of the blade in his grasp, Ven swung the sword down towards the ground, sending a shockwave of pure energy towards the enemy, Giaunmon. The Sailor Scouts saw this and were in awe as Luna beamed with pride at the power of the attack. However, in his mind, Koichi, despite being Ven, quickly noted something was wrong. The attack **wasn't** doing _any damage_! He tried to cry out to the Sailor Scouts, but his mouth moved on its own again, saying the exact _opposite_ of what he was going to say. "Milady, thou's enemy has been thine weakened!" At once, the boy tried to protest. _'No! That attack did _no_ damage! Don't attack!'_

"Alright!" Sailor Mars shouted. She then ran forwards and called upon her Sailor Scout attack. "Mars Fire Ignite!" The fireball sped towards Giaunmon, whom was surprised and couldn't dodge the attack. He found himself blown back by the impact and grunted as he hit the ground hard.

However, the Guardian of Mars was quick to note that Giaunmon had seemed a bit.._too_ clean from Ven's attack. If the attack was as powerful as Luna had claimed, and as they had seen themselves, then why were there so few injuries on Giaunmon's form?

She did not have time to dwell on the issue though, for Giaunmon recovered and then launched his own attack at the Sailor Scout and Planetary Knight. _"Fire Fist!"_ He cried as he sent it their way.

The attack hit both Ven and Sailor Mars, sending them flying backwards with the impact. Giaunmon stood up straight, holding a small satchel in hand as he sneered. "It would seem I have won this round," He mused as he lifted out a glowing crystal. Sailor Moon gasped as she saw it was the crystal of one of the victims.

"No!" She cried as she darted forwards. "Give it back!"

Giaunmon just laughed at her words. "Let's see you take it back then!" He crowed before jumping away, just as Sailor Mars and Ven got to their feet. The Knight and Scout could not catch up to him, as he was too fast for the heavily armored male, and too agile for the quick female.

Sailor Venus frowned at the fact they had lost yet another battle. And here she thought the Planetary Knights would be able to help them. Beside Sailor Mars, Ven became surrounded by light before it vanished, revealing Koichi, who fell to his hands and knees in exhaustion.

He felt like he had no energy to move as he sat there panting heavily. Luna didn't even notice as she ran to the Sailor Scouts. "You beat him!" She exclaimed with glee, only for Koji to speak up.

"No, he got away with those crystals, whatever they are," The boy growled back. "I would not call that a victory."

Luna looked back at him with a confused look. "Yes, but more lives were saved from that same fate, right?" She countered.

Koji didn't like the way things were going with this cat. He frowned before he heard his brother coughing harshly. He removed his hand from in front of his mouth, only for there to be blood on it. Seeing that made Koji panic, as he was worried for his twin now.

"Koichi!" He exclaimed. "Are you alright?! Why are you coughing up blood?!"

"That doesn't look good..." Takuya murmured as he eyed the blood on Koichi's hand.

Looking over at the commotion, Luna walked over and saw the blood on the Knight's hand. She blinked before chuckling at their panic. "Relax," She assured them. "It is only from a battle wound, a simple bruised lung."

Next to her, JP frowned at hearing those words. He doubted it was from a bruised lung, but he didn't voice those concerns.

As Koichi was helped away by his friends, Sailor Mars frowned at what she had seen. The kid had literally coughed up blood, and it did not look like a mere bruised lung could cause that much blood to be coughed up.

Once the children were away, the Sailor Scouts let go of their transformations and returned to their civilian forms. Raye looked down at Luna. "You know, for a Knight who is supposed to be very powerful, his attack did almost no damage," She noted.

Luna just scoffed at the comment. "That is because Ven is not at full power yet," The cat replied.

BBeside her, Mina squealed at the thought of her new Knight. "Ven is sooo _cute!_" She sighed before continuing to speak. "Although I will admit, he seems a bit _too_ knightly if you ask me." Lita sighed at her fellow scout's reaction.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ten kids had gathered at Koji's house to talk about what was going on, namely why Ven's attack did no damage to the new enemy.

"So, why _did_ that attack do no damage?" Takuya asked as he sniffled again.

"Maybe because we are not used to out new powers yet?" Zoe pondered out loud.

Koichi's mind, however, was not on the issue of the powers. No, his mind was more on how out of control of his body he was when transformed. "When I was the Knight of Venus, I noticed the attack did no damage." He began, making his friends all look at him in confusion. "But when I made to tell the Sailor Scouts that, I found I was unable to."

"Why?" JP asked as he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"I was not in control of my body," Koichi finally revealed. "I found myself only saying the enemy was weakened when that was not the case, and I couldn't stop it from being said."

His words concerned his former fellow Warriors, even the four whom had never been chosen to be the Legendary Warriors.

Katsuharu frowned as he pondered a thought. "Maybe it is the brooches?" He wondered aloud before all ten stared in silence before giving a big fat "NAH!" as a group.

Koji then winced at a stabbing pain in his right leg before it faded. As far as he knew, he had not yet been in battle, so why was he feeling like his leg was hurting?

Off to the side, the ten brooches gleamed ominously in the light before it stopped.

* * *

_The two Rookie level Digimon sat on the Trailmon that was taking them to the human world. In the white one's lap were ten silver orbs that were the same size and color. Deep down, the white Digimon knew these ten orbs held the fate of the human and Digital worlds. All that was needed were the ones who once held these very orbs._

_Looking up from the orbs, the Digimon had a look of resolve cross his face. He had sworn to the three Celestials he would find them once again, and he would do just that!_

* * *

_In the annals of time, a form watched as the Sailor Scouts and their 'Knights' prepared for the enemy that was to come. However, a frown was on the form's face as it observed from its little dimensional pocket. The way things were going was not according to plan. No, the black cat had done something that should not have been done. With what had just occurred, there was going to be a disturbance in the time stream until things could be rectified._

_The form's fan snapped closed, revealing brown eyes that were filled with worry and concern. If things were not corrected soon, then the two teams stood no chance of defeating the enemy, even when _they_ awoke from their dimensional stasis-induced nap._

_"It seems that time is going to be a bit disturbed for a while until this mistake is corrected..." The form mused with a male sounding voice._

_Glancing back, the form could see the image of another Sailor Scout observing through the time gates. Yes, it seemed Sailor Pluto was looking to see what obstacles awaited on the road to Neo Tokyo. The form just hoped that Sailor Pluto would be able to see the mistake just made and find a way to correct it._

* * *

Inside the Time Gates, Sailor Pluto was surprised when she saw a major change in the time stream she was observing. Her sight began to become blurry through time, meaning she could not see Neo Tokyo in the future. Frowning to herself, she looked back down the future timelines to see where things began to change. But to her dismay and shock, she could not.

No, all Sailor Pluto saw were images of dead children, ten in particular, and a burning world of many creatures before it changed to show the human world with all people enslaved and the Sailor Scouts defeated as well. She frowned at that, only for an image of a golden badge to appear before her, before it changed to show a burning city with what was once twin towers destroyed, the ruins amongst the flames of the once great city. Seven forms were seen amongst the rubble, no longer filled with life and in shadows.

The scenes disturbed the Sailor Guardian of Time, but she couldn't do anything about it at the moment except let her fellow Sailor Scouts know what could possibly come.

* * *

The first battle occurs with the Knight of Venus arriving, but despite his claimed power, the Sailor Scouts lose yet another fight. Can they win the next one when a new Knight awakens? Please read and review~! :3

Also, constructive criticism **ONLY** please! That means **_NO_** flames are allowed. And by that I mean outright hatred of the author or the story. And any reviews that are just hate filled reviews _**WILL**_ be reported **AND/OR** deleted depending on if they are signed or not.


End file.
